


No, it's Emily

by nataliagraey



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bi, F/F, Gay, ILOVELAURENREYNOLDS, LGBTQ, Lesbian, emilyprentiss, laurenreynolds, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nataliagraey/pseuds/nataliagraey
Summary: y/n + Lauren Reynolds (undercover)"Please stop calling me that-""but it's yourname-""No, it's not."
Relationships: Emily Prentiss/Reader, lauren reynolds/reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

"I don't think we should trust her. No one else has access to weapons like these, so how does she explain it?" 

"Oh shut it. Just because she's better-looking and has more connections than you doesn't mean she's secretly a good person or something."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, I'm y/n." you say, nodding once to her respectfully.

She nods back, smiling. "It's nice to meet you, y/n, I'm Lauren."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Doyle, _let me go._ " you hiss, trying to pull your arm out of his grasp. "I swear, I have no idea who the mole is. If you'd let me go, maybe I could find out for you, hm?" you say snarkily, finally wrestling out of his grip. 

"Fine. But if you're lying, there'll be hell to pay." His eyes flashed meaningfully, and you feel your jaw tense and flex.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, it's Lauren, right?" you call, walking over to her outside on the terrace. 

She smiles and nods back. "Just getting some vitamin D." she calls, beckoning you over.

You move to stand next to her, and you're struck by how attractive she is. Her bangs wave perfectly, and her curly, dark-brown hair falls softly around her face and shoulders. 

"It's getting a bit tense inside." Lauren continues, shielding her eyes from the glaring sun.

You nod, un-zipping and tossing off your jacket. You notice Lauren glance over at the sight of your grey tank top, but she looks away soon enough. "Yeah. I never know what I can say around here anymore." you murmur quietly, deciding recklessly to take a leap of faith and assume that this Lauren wasn't going to go spilling everything you say to Doyle. Although, you suppose that was probably a dumb risk, considering the way the two of them are practically inseparable. Doyle's constantly around her, smiling at her and guiding her around with his hand on her lower back. Still, you swear that sometimes her smiles have been fake, lately. That'll happen to anyone once they've been around Doyle long enough.

"You alright?" you ask after a beat of silence.

Lauren nods, turning away from the sun and walking towards a nearby bench. You follow sitting down next to her and bringing your knees up to your chest.

"How'd you meet V, anyways?" you ask, looking over at her.

"V?" she asks, confused.

You blink. Did Doyle not tell her he was Valhalla? You hope Lauren at least knows a bit of what she's gotten herself into. Although, you suppose, no one who associates with Doyle is all that self-preserving. That includes you.

"I said, D." you lie, clearing your throat and offering her a smile.

She nods, albeit a bit uncertainly, before glancing back at Doyle's mansion. 

"I was a new weapons supplier, and I caught his attention." she says, looking back at you. Her lips are painted a dark shade of red, and she has a necklace on, one that you've noticed her wearing all the time. "After that, everything just kind of clicked. I love him." she says, smiling. 

It seems authentic, and you feel pity for her. Loving Ian Doyle wasn't something that anyone truly survives. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh please, you're telling me you're straight?" you exclaim, laughing at Lauren over a pool-side table. The two of you had gotten tipsy and had wandered into the pool house, bored and carefree now that Doyle is away doing god knows what in Japan. You slip your heels off, stepping into the water as far as you can without getting your pencil skirt wet. 

"Actually, I haven't really thought about it too much." Lauren admits, smiling her dazzling smile as she slips off her shoes and follows you in.

"Although I suppose I probably should. I mean, I might not be straight, but who knows if that's a dangerous thing to be around here." she says with a bit of a sad laugh, and you notice dejectedly that the bottom of your skirt has gotten wet while you weren't paying attention. 

You sigh, draping your arm around her waist. "It's dangerous to be anything around here." you groan, rolling up your pencil skirt to dangerous heights. Doyle hates indoor surveillance, so you know that no one else is watching. At least, no one you don't want to be.

Lauren stays quiet, and you turn to face her, wondering what happened. She's staring a bit to your right, her cheeks red as she blinks and looks back to you.

"Sorry, got sidetracked for a moment." she admits, clearing her throat but still flushing.

"Mhm." you murmur with a grin, raising your eyebrows at her. "I'm right, aren't I." you screech with a laugh, pointing at her.

Lauren laughs, the laugh that you love, stumbling over one of the pool steps and falling in to her waist. She gapes, looking down at her soaked skirt, and you double over with laughter, wondering where that tequila bottle went. 

"Oh, dammit." she bemoans, stepping out of the pool groggily and squeezing a bit of water out of her clothes. 

You find the tequila bottle, offering it to her and cheering her on as she chugs quite a bit. 

You laugh and take a sip, putting it back on a table as you roll up your sleeves.

"Just take it off." you say with a wink, grinning and stretching out on the floor with your feet dangling on top of the water. 

Lauren shrieks and stumbles again, but she quickly rights herself. "Mm, you're right." she says, sounding a bit wasted as she lays down next to you, skirt still on.

"Yeah." you say softly, staring up at the warped-glass ceiling.

She falls asleep next to you, hair splayed around her head. You take a lock in your hand, straightening it out between your fingers before letting the curl bounce back.

"Goodnight." you murmur softly, scooting closer to her and falling asleep next to the still waters of the crystal blue pool and the girl who has inexplicably become your best friend.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren Reynolds hair era is beautiful

“Hey!” you hear Lauren call from somewhere behind you. 

you whirl, looking around for where she might be. 

You feel hands on your shoulders and shriek, turning around to find Lauren doubled over laughing. 

“Oh my god!” you exclaim, laughing as you brace your arm on her shoulder. 

You swat her head playfully, grabbing her forearms and helping her stand up straight. 

“Now, Lauren.” you say chastisingly. “What the hell was that about?” you ask, smiling at her. 

She smiles radiantly at you, her white teeth on display as her red lips upturn. “Well...” she says, tilting her head as her mascara’d eyelashes blink. 

“I’ve thought more about what we were talking about last night, and I thought I would let you be the first one to know.” she says sitting down on a chair and crossing her knees. “Women are pretty, and smart, and funny, and I think I wouldn’t mind being with one.” she says nonchalantly with a shrug, resting her hands on the arms of the chair.

You raise an eyebrow, sitting in the chair across from her. "Is that so? Well, I'd personally like to be the first to welcome you into the community with open arms." you say, grinning and getting up to hug her. 

She hugs you back, laughing.

You shake your head, laughing. "You're so put together, it's weird. I stressed about my sexual identity for years, and when I finally came out? Tear city." 

Lauren just smiles, looking out the window. 

A few peaceful moments pass, then Lauren looks back at you. "You know, we never did get around to swimming last night. You up to it? Doyle won't be back for a few days." she asks.

You gasp and nod, grabbing her arm and dragging her to your room. As part of Doyle's inner security, he let you sleep in his huge house, but of course, only on the basement level floor.

You reach your room, pulling Lauren in and turning the lights on in your closet. You get out your numerous sets of swimsuits, deciding to opt for 2 piece ones for today. 

You lay three out on the bed, a grey one, an intricate black one, and a red one with shorts-bottoms. "Which do you think?" you ask, Lauren having settled on your bed with her legs buried under your pillows. You push down the butterflies in your stomach. 

Lauren tilts her head to the side, biting the side of her bottom lip in concentration. She keeps looking down at the swimsuits and then back up at you, like she was trying to imagine you in them. She shakes her head, propping herself up on her shoulders. "Give me a fashion show, I can't tell." she says, smiling.

You grin back at her, and run into your closet to grab a pink boa for Lauren to wear as part of the "show." 

You forgo the privacy of the closet and strip down in your room, noticing Lauren blushing from the corner of your eye. Not so put-together now, hm?

You spin in the grey one, and she applauds, weaving the boa around her neck.

She looks adorable.

You change into the black one, the one with all of the straps. In fact, Lauren has to help you get it on, her hands skimming your back as she untangles and puts the straps in place. 

You spin, and she raises an eyebrow appreciatively, sitting down on the bed and crossing her knees. She applauds again, and you glance at the last option, the red one.

You start to take the black swimsuit off, much easier than putting it on, when you pause and look back at Lauren. She gets up, assuming you need help, but instead you hold the red bikini against her.

"You know," you say, pressing the hanger against her neck. "red really is your color." 

"Is that so?" she asks, taking it from you. 

You nod. "My turn for a fashion show. Hand over the boa."

She does so with mock-reluctance, but is in no way reluctant when she strips down in the blink of an eye. She pulls the red bikini on, and you cross your knees, still in the black swimsuit. 

She spins and struts for your fashion show entertainment, and you tell her that if she doesn't wear it you're not leaving the bed.

She laughs and concedes, and the two of you head to the pool house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"No." you say firmly, placing your hands on your hips. "Goggles make me look stupid."

Lauren frowns, dangling a pair of black goggles over the water. "But it matches your swimsuit!"

The two of you are in the pool, a bowl of frozen grapes and tequilas never out of arm's reach. 

You take a deep breath and submerge yourself, struggling to open your eyes underwater. Lauren follows suit, easily opening her eyes and grinning as she waves at you. You wave back, squinting through the tiniest sliver of your open eye. 

You head up for air, Lauren doing the same, and you rub your eyes, groaning. 

Lauren climbs over the pool wall and into the hot tub, grabbing a frozen grape as she goes.

You follow her, grabbing both of your drinks as you sit down next to her on the steps of the hot tub.

You sigh, bringing your knees to chest and sipping at your drink.

Lauren glances over at your smushed cleavage, clearing her throat lightly and turning away as she takes a sip of her drink.

"Lets play a game." you declare, setting your drink aside and clasping your hands together.

Lauren looks skeptical, but also puts her drink aside, turning to face you.

"First, lets get in the big pool." you say, placing your hands on her bare shoulders and guiding her to the pool's edge. Lauren laughs and jumps in, pushing her wet bangs out of her eyes as she grins up at you. You dive in, resurfacing to the sound of her applauding your dive. You bow as much as you can while chest-deep in water, tucking your hair behind your ears and explaining the game to her.

You would think of something, anything, and Lauren has to guess what it is. She can either ask yes/no questions or guess what the actual answer is, but if she gets it wrong, she gets her head dunked.

Lauren, nods, game, and you hold out your arms. She raises an eyebrow but steps forward, asking, "Are we about to hug or something?"

You shake your head and grin, sticking an arm beneath her knees and the other against her back as you hold her bridal-style. "If the answer is no, I'll tilt you backwards. You have infinite guesses, and when you get it right, I'll completely flip you."

Lauren nods and starts guessing, quickly getting every question wrong. You can hardly dunk her, you're laughing so hard at her futile attempts. 

Suddenly, the pool door opens, and Doyle walks in. Lauren quickly wiggles out of your arms, sending you a quick apologetic glance before grinning over at Doyle and making her way to him. Doyle smiles back and offers her a towel, wrapping her gently before guiding her out of the room.

You float on your back for a few minutes, getting out of the water before you get too pruny. You notice Lauren left her necklace by the side of the pool, not wanting to get it wet. You pick it up, twisting it around as you wonder what it is. You make a note to search it up later. 

"Oh! There it is." you hear a voice from behind you and you twirl, necklace in hand. "Do you mind putting it on me?" Emily asks, turning and lifting her hair away from her neck.

You look around but Doyle is nowhere to be seen, so you approach her, brushing a few missed strands of hair away from the nape of her neck. You gently lift the necklace over her head, clipping it in the back as you feel the warmth of her radiating off onto you. 

Emily turns, her smile a little dimmer than before. "Thanks." she says quietly, giving you a gently hug. She leaves just as quickly, biting her thumb nail.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You pore over the list of Doyle's associates. Something bad is happening, but Doyle refuses to tell you the full extent of it. You had argued with him, saying that if you didn't know what information had been leaked, you wouldn't be able to narrow down the list to only those who would know the information. Still, Doyle refuses to budge, only threatening to fire you (aka shut you up) and telling you to find him the mole soon. Very soon.

You chew on the end of the pencil, tucking your feet under your legs. You see Lauren's name on the list and go to cross it off, only to hesitate with your pencil over the paper.

You frown. There's no way. Still, unless you had a legitimate reason to cross her name off, it's best to leave it there, no matter how convinced you are she shouldn't even be an option. 

You look around at your brown walls, noticing the pink boa from earlier hanging dejectedly off the side of your bed. You sigh, getting up and draping it around your shoulders, chewing on a piece of dried fruit as you stare up at the ceiling. 

You're bored. 

You sigh and sit up again, glancing over at your desk.

Coming to a decision, you grab the piece of paper with the suspects' names on it and fold it, putting it in your pocket as you slip on a pair of socks and tie your hair back. You might as well lurk about, maybe you'll get lucky.

Maybe you'll catch the mole in action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment? heh

**Author's Note:**

> hey so I'm literally obsessed with Emily Prentiss and her Lauren Reynolds-hair so I'm writing this fic :)
> 
> will be multiple chapters, hopefully! 
> 
> please leave kudos and comments! I'll love u with all of my heart.
> 
> much love!


End file.
